


Snowed In

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Season 5 Speculation [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Snowshoes, TDNsecretsatan, White Christmas, cabin in the woods, established deckerstar, fireplace, wholesome sexytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: Before she could complain, Lucifer chimed in:“I did say best, Detective. Not only.”Chloe inhaled deeply but managed to keep any curt words to herself. Instead, she gave him her best devilish smile. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”--Or, a Christmas hike just the two of them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Season 5 Speculation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474220
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiroMyStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/gifts).



> Merry Christmas [**HiroMyStory**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory/works)! 
> 
> Beta: [**White_Aster**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster) and [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer)

\---

“You know,” Chloe panted, bending at the waist to put her hands on her knees. “When you said the best way to get to your cabin was via snowshoe, I thought you were joking.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I told you many a time, Detective. I don’t lie.”

She rolled her eyes and straightened. Despite the midday sun, it was a chilly 25 degrees, and snow was falling in sparse flakes. It was supposed to snow more in the evening. Her warm breath fogged the air, and Chloe could feel a bead of sweat running down her spine after the exertion of the last thirty minutes of hiking.

“At least tell me it has running water and power.”

“Of course,” he grinned before taking a few precarious steps backward in his snowshoes further down the trail. “Come now; we’re almost there.”

Shaking her head, Chloe flicked her hand in a ‘go-on’ motion and followed him down the path.

Somehow, Lucifer looked dapper as ever in his designer ski jacket and backpack. The red stitching matched his gloves and hat, giving him quite the put-together look compared with her own borrowed snow gear from her mother’s and Ella’s respective closets. Penelope’s designer jacket offset Ella’s more practical Detroit mittens and scarf. Function over form, as usual.

Another ten minutes passed before the cabin came into sight. And what a sight it was. The wooden building sat atop a mountain ridge, two-story windows overlooked the valley, and it was a magnificent sight to behold. She couldn’t help but stop to stare at it for a few minutes.

“Wow.”

Lucifer turned to smile at her, soaking up her praise like it were the sun itself. “I’d hoped you would like it.”

She shook herself out of her stupor, and, together, they continued up the hill to the entrance. When they reached the top, she found herself looking at an F-150 and a cleared driveway on the far side of the cabin. Before she could complain, Lucifer chimed in:

“I did say best, Detective. Not only.”

Chloe inhaled deeply but managed to keep any curt words to herself. Instead, she gave him her best devilish smile. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”

He grinned in earnest this time. “I’d planned on it.”

Together, they made their way inside and left the snowshoes out on the verandah. Chloe found herself just as awed by the interior. A great room took up the majority of the space, with high ceilings and a lofted bedroom. A stone fireplace centred itself on the wall beside the windows overlooking the valley they’d hiked. Someone had already started a fire, but that wasn’t unexpected, as Lucifer said he’d have food sent ahead of them. She kicked off her boots and wandered around, her fingers brushing warm furry blankets tossed over the leather couches as she headed to the windows to get a better view. The forest sprawled out beneath the cabin, snow adhering to the evergreen branches in a stunning sort of way.

When she finally turned around, Lucifer was watching her, leaning against the door. He’d a fond smile on his face, and it warmed her as much as the fire did. 

“Going to join me?” she asked, unzipping her coat.

“If that is what you desire,” he teased while sitting on a bench near the door. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked outside for another minute before she heard one loud thunk as he dropped one boot and then mumbled swearing as he tried to remove the other. It seemed to be stuck.

Giggling, and suppressing the temptation to roll her eyes, she meandered across the room and stopped in front of him. “Need some help with that?” 

“With a smile like that, who am I to say no?”

Chloe did roll her eyes at his lousy line but stripped off her gloves and hat before bending to pull off the offending boot. It came with a tug and joined the first on the rug. Rising, she pulled off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Her fingers teased along the neck of his coat. “Need a little more help?”

His cheeks were rosy, either from the cold or her sudden intensity, she didn’t know. He swallowed. “Please.”

The zipper parted slowly, revealing his soft auburn sweater inch by inch. He’d forgone his suit for the hike in, and Chloe found she rather liked this softer Lucifer. He leaned forward and let her slip the jacket off his arms. His gloves soon followed the fate of her own and found the floor. His fingers were ice-cold as he gripped her hips and pulled her into his lap.

Slipping her cold fingers along his jaw, she felt him shiver.

“Is this okay?” she asked, teasing the short hairs on the back of his neck. Ever since his return from Hell, they’d been together, but every interaction had been firey. This slow tentativeness was new and excited her in all sorts of different ways.

“Yes.” He swallowed again and leaned in so he could bury his nose in her neck. “Are you? Okay, that is.”

Chloe mumbled in agreement as she skated her hands across his back and pulled him into a tentative kiss. Lucifer didn’t miss a beat, kissing her back nice and slow. She could taste mint on his tongue from what must’ve been a candy cane. Her fingers found the hem of his sweater, and she pulled it over his head next, parting only long enough to divest him of the garment.

When his lips found hers again, he moaned and wrapped one arm tighter around her while the other pulled down the zipper on her hoodie. A draft from the door made her shiver, and she suggested a fix, “How about we move to the couch?”

“Whatever you desire,” Lucifer mumbled around a line of kisses as he stood with her in his arms. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist while he walked. It was like a game to reach skin before they got to the couch. The buttons on Lucifer’s dress shirt were almost all open and Chloe’s t-shirt was pushed up over her breasts before her back hit the sofa.

“Not so fast,” she teased, flipping him onto his back before he could settle on top of her. She rose over his hips, weighing him down with a hand in the centre of his chest. 

His eyes flashed in delight. “I’m yours.”

Chloe knew he was only teasing her back, but that made her want to kiss him even harder. So she did until they were both a little breathless. Her sweater found a home on the coffee table, while his shirt disappeared over the armrest. Lucifer sat up with her in his lap to unfasten her bra with one hand and caress her bare chest the second the garment fell to the floor.

His deft fingers managed to unfasten first her pants and then his, and Chloe reluctantly stood up long enough to divest herself of them, leaving her in just a pair of thick wool socks and nothing else. Lucifer’s pants soon followed, leaving him nude and lounging on a fur as though he were straight out of a bad porno. She stifled a giggle. The look did suit him.

“Come here,” Lucifer reached his hands out, and Chloe took them as she straddled his hips. Skin to skin, she felt the lingering tension from work and his departure melt away. It felt like coming home.

Lips met again; hands wandered in the best way-- lingering at the side of her neck and tangling in her hair-- before he kissed down her throat to tease a nipple between his teeth. Soon, she felt his erection against her core, and she moaned for him.

"A little excited, Darling?" he asked.

Chloe ground her hips into him. “Only as much as you.”

One of his hands kept her steady on top of him, while his other found its way to her bud, and he drew lazy circles over it, eliciting more small noises and making Chloe need to close her eyes. By the time she began to ease herself down, she was dripping.

As their breathing quickened in time with each other, they moved again to allow Chloe to seat herself over Lucifer. Slick as she was, he slid right to the hilt. Both of them gasped at the familiar stretch and held onto one another for support. It didn't seem to matter how many times they coupled; it was always breathtaking. When Chloe was ready, she rocked her hips against him and started to move in slow, deliberate strokes over him.

Large, and now warm, hands guided her by the hips, keeping the motion steady and deliberately slow. There was time for aggressive, quick love, but not today. Today was for each smooth movement, every little hitch of breath, every sigh and moan. Today was for them.

When Chloe neared completion, her movements became jerky and uneven as always, Lucifer planted his feet a little firmer onto the couch and rocked into her more firmly. The thrusts were shallow, but the angle was perfect for hitting that glorious little spot every time. In a matter of five thrusts, she was whining for her release, the one that only he could grant with just a bit more stimulation.

She felt him tumble over the edge first, her tight heat constricting to pull the orgasm from him fast and without mercy. Thankfully his motions kept up as he came, mouth coming to meet hers. While one hand kept her steady, the other travelled back to her centre, and he pulled her right along with him. 

Chloe came long and hard. Her hands tightened almost painfully against his shoulders, her hips ground forward into his, and she constricted tightly around his shaft as she finally released. Another half thrust and Lucifer slumped down into the pillows, pulling his love tightly against his chest as he came down from the lover’s high.

After a minute or two of panting against one another, Chloe pulled her head up enough to press a kiss to his forehead. They embraced listening to the silence of the forest and the crackling of the fire while outside the sky darkened and brilliant white snow started to fall.

\--- 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Love your Secret Satan -


End file.
